


calamities of the wicked

by justhavesex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kinda Dark, M/M, Super Powers AU, actiony, idk why i wrote this tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: Dan is just the world's most wanted arsonist, and Phil, well Phil never knew he could contain so much darkness within him.





	

 

 

Dan was screaming, thrashing as the sirens blare loudly across the empty space. Phil knows, blink once, blink twice and time will slow for him as it always has. But Dan isn't going to escape this: this is fate. _Fate_. It has always been a word Phil was scared of, even more of 'inevitability'. Everything, _everything_ has an ending point, everything is eventually seen as 'inevitable', why can't he escape the future? Why must his heels be scraped at with every step he takes, the dark crawling matter and whispers of _fate_ slick around his ankles.

Dan had gone too far, he had pushed too close to the edge—like Dan always does, always tempting fate with his feet jangling over the edge—always leaving Phil to pick up the tiny bitsy pieces that Dan has managed to forget about along the way of his head-first bull headed way of running into things. He had two options here: save Dan or save himself. See, the difference between the two choices is that Phil doesn't really have a _choice_ , that's the funny part about choices, choosing is always as though selling your soul: both choices are evil, and yet one is forced into choosing is supposed to be the lesser evil, the _good_ choice. There is no right or wrong, it's simply _wrong_ and _slightly less_ wrong. Phil can't choose not to save Dan, Dan and him are connected by their _souls_. To not save Dan is to kill himself, practically. It's suicide.

Phil inhales.

He always hates using his power, it's always so vicious, whips around like dark Hell chains that drags those that it touches below, into a dark abyss where they can never arise again. It's a death sentence, to these people, these innocent people simply doing their _jobs_. Catch Dan and Phil, _kill_ Dan and Phil. As though to kill two high performance ranking experiments will be a simple task. He has no choice. Dan is currently being hosed down with a constant stream, flames put out before they can even be summoned, and Phil stands within his dark black shield—aware that they've stopped attempting to touch or bomb him, noticing how it's all simply _absorbed_ into the matter—and he's pretty sure he can hear Dan screeching at him to hurry his ass up.

Phil exhales.

The matter expands outwards, widening within it's width before shooting outwards like sharp javelins. Phil closes his eyes, knowing that if he opens them he'll see people dying by his own hands. And really, he _really_ doesn't want to witness it anymore. Sometimes it just get's to be too much. He doesn't move, he doesn't need too, his power isn't something he can control aside from releasing it and containing it. It protects him, and it protects Dan without his interference. He doesn't move until Dan is in front of him, black sparks simply lingering around the bottom's of Phil's feet because everyone else in the area is _dead_.

"We have to go, Phil."

 _Go where_? Phil wants to ask, but he knows better than that. He simply nods and allows himself to be taken.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Phil was first brought to a top secret military base it wasn't because he was a bad little boy that had wandered onto restricted lands, but because he had killed 54 people in a span of 2 minutes 45 seconds. 49 of them were children ranging between ages 4 to 11, 5 of them teachers. This is how Phil's power manifested: dangerous black like spears had erupted from the earth and had splattered across the room, wild and terrifying. Phil had closed his eyes, and covered his ears, crouched into a small ball until it had all passed. His name and picture had ended up all over the news, it was very rare for a person to manifest such a dangerous power. The only reported case in _all_ of previous history isn't even a historical fact, simply myths. The power to bestow life and good fortune, it was considered to be the most powerful power, _above_ the power of suggestion (which many great and evil men have been blessed with over time).

People had feared the eight year old Phil, they heard his name and quivered in fear that somebody with such a dangerous power has managed to be born into this flaccid world. And so, the military had whisked Phil away. They tucked him in a small bunker (more died, Phil wasn't aware on how to control his power, it killed who it wanted when it wanted) where the walls were made of concrete mixed with gold and diamonds. The black mass couldn't stab people _through_ the walls, but it managed to learn how to dip beneath the floors and attack like that. It took Phil a total of 5 months to learn how to control his power, it was very simple, he simply had to think ' _kill_ ' or ' _live_ ' with each person that he saw, and eventually his power obeyed and only killed when it was required. 5 months afterwards, and countless proving to the doctors and scientists in the area that he _can_ control the power, he was allowed to see the other's.

There was a total of 10 children. 8 of which were easy, but _slightly_ dangerous cases. They were the 'easy fixer-uppers' shoot some drugs into them, make them unable to summon up their powers, and _ta-dah_! fixed. This did not work with Phil, Phil's power acts as an offense and defense. Not even the slight of a needle could pierce Phil's arm, not even if it was made out of all the diamond, gold or any other metals in the world. Try to inject Phil with anything, and despite Phil trying to suppress his power, when Phil is personally in a dangerous situation, his power kills without command. Dan, is similar to Phil in this aspect. Dan, a year younger but much more haughty, had explained to Phil that he doesn't _have_ blood. Cut open his arms and try to make him bleed, but all that will pour from him is hot black liquid.

Plus, it's rather hard to give treatment to somebody that has the needle burst into flames whenever it approaches their skin. Over time people came and went, but Phil came and never left. Dan was the same. Dan was more of a trouble maker, moody and inconsolable during times of his temper tantrums. Flames would burst everywhere whenever Dan began his hissy fits (and Phil had learned to simply defend himself in a large encasing of his power), sometimes Phil would simply flick his wrist and smile in amusement to Dan being trapped within an impenetrable sphere. Whenever Phil does do that, however, Dan is always in a _worse_ mood than in the beginning. So Phil simply had learnt to enclose himself, and to wait out the storm.

They became a good pair. A lasting friendship hard borne out of pure necessity, simply because they were getting older and all the newer people were always children. Even Phil found it slightly creepy to befriend new children, sure he was nice to them and acted as their big brother, but he was never anybody else's friend. Only Dan's. By the time he turned 18, Dan at a ripe 17, they watched in horror as the news showed riots, screaming at the government to " _kill"_ hostile super powers right away. To which most of this was directed to Phil and Dan, whom had totaled probably more than 400 hundred people together.

Phil didn't actually think they would be stupid enough to try and follow through with this public demand: Phil _can't_ be killed. But Dan can. But Dan can't be killed if Dan became his soul mate, which is what a friendly scientist decided to do a year before. _Soul bonding_ , they were forced into the experiment simply because they don't have free will, and they knew the side effects wouldn't be terrible for them. If not with each other, who would they be with?

And so, the government tried to exterminate them. It hadn't ended well, and both him and Dan were forced into fleeing from the facility and into the open streets—open streets, that Phil may remind all—that him and Dan haven't seen in _years_. This city they were living within is a strange thing, something foreign to them, and he had felt like an exposed nerve to a blast of cold air in freezing reality of what their situation is: they're fucked. They don't know where to go, have no outside contacts, and don't even know how society works. All they know how to do is kill, _kill_.

Dan is wildly trying to run through the forest, Phil following less steady on his feet behind him. "We can go anywhere Dan," Phil finally coughs out, stopping as he feels less in control of his power the more tired he gets (he enver knew this prior) and Dan turns to look at him incredulously, "I can just surround us in my power an—"

"And then what? Murder every single living thing we come across? You know what happens when you shield yourself, people will attack you and then—"

"They'll die." Phil finishes, tone become quieter. "I know. But we can't just randomly run in a direction and, and hope for the best it won't be that easy."

"I know where we can go." Dan says, voice tight. "We need to go to where they won't kill us, where we'll be held up as gods."

"There's no where like that, nobody would rejoice at seeing my power, Dan."

Dan frowns at this, shaking his head feverishly, "No, in Rome they love people with super powers, the stronger the more loved, we just need to lay low for awhile and then go there. Easy."

" _Easy_ ," Phil repeats, skeptical. Dan did enter the facility a lot younger than Phil, Dan has little to no understanding about society and government and _wars_. "Dan people will _always_ be looking for us."

"Yeah but," Dan says, his body language slowly getting more agitated and Phil feels a headache coming on. Dan stubbornly crosses his arms, head cocking to the side. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Topple the government?" Phil jokes, and Dan scoffs. "Okay I don't have a plan," he defends, looking around the surrounding area and wondering why no one's followed them yet, "But I know that within this world we can't be the only ones with strong powers, and eventually somebody as strong as us is gonna find us and—"

"And kill us?" Dan drawls, sounding almost _bored_. Phil knows it's impossible, but it makes his heart ache. Right. He forgets, him and Dan are immortal as far as he knows. And he knows a lot more than Dan when it comes to his power.

Phil sighs, brushing back his bangs, "No? Maybe not but they can capture us and we can become locked in some high-tech cells, the government has had us in captivity for a long time, I highly doubt they don't have specialized cells just for when we go haywire."

"Then where do we go?" Dan asks, finally. "I don't know where we could go to be safe. In a small rural area? A lakeside cabin far, far away?"

They've watched enough TV shows to know that probably wouldn't work. They'd need supplies eventually, which would require either a credit card or going to a store and both those require ID or getting caught on camera. The government would be extreme in finding them, Phil knows this. More so Phil than Dan since Phil is practically a world wide security threat, Dan, well Dan is a threat to wherever he's near. Phil's power isn't that limited, it can extend as far as he wants it, for as long as he wants it.

"We need to keep moving," Dan finally says, watching how the black matter around Phil's feet is swarming more towards the East of Phil's shadow. Phil blinks, realizing that _yes_ they should go if his power is feeling hungry because usually that means people are near. Phil nods sharply, running at a steady pace behind Dan. _We can't just keep running_ , Phil thinks, feeling suddenly _trapped_. Soon all the soldiers running after them will catch up, and then they'll be forced to kill hundreds and hundreds, until maybe there'll be no one to kill anymore.

He doesn't know when he stops running, but him and Dan are wheezing loudly into what seems to be dusk air. The sun is setting, and sure that may benefit Phil because his power is stronger at night, but Dan's power becomes like a beacon to all those around them in the night. A single fight and then suddenly the entire world will know where they are, and if not because they see Dan's fire, then it'll because the entire forest will _be_ on fire.

Phil wheezes out a breath, and suddenly he feels it. It snaps. His control snaps. The tight leash he holds breaks, and his power slips past his toes like a slippery snake and before Phil can scream at it to return, he hears screaming, and his face goes pale.

"Phil?" Dan asks, head snapping into the direction of where people are screaming bloodly murder, "What the—"

"I lost control." Phil says, feeling his hands shaking, "Oh god, I lost control."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"The government is asking for any information concerning Daniel Howell and Phillip Lester to be revealed if accessed right away. If spotted do not approach, they are both extremely dangerous, being both class-S and class-X power users. I repeat, do _not_ approach. Contact local authorities right away. If anybody—" Dan snaps the TV shut, head leaning back and banging against the head board. Phil is sat at the end of the bed, blankly staring at the palms of his hands like they possess every secret in the world, but Dan knows this is important to Phil. Phil doesn't lose control, he simply doesn't.

 _Phil tired and in the dark equals bad things, I'll remember_. Dan decides to mentally tick-off, containing a long box full of things that're bad for Phil and him. It's a very long list.

They at least managed to find a motel in the middle of nowhere, with a lady that barely speaks English as the receptionist (and hadn't even looked at them as she accepted their cash and handed them a key card), and Dan had been so thankful. Phil was shaken up, and Dan was tired. They weren't prior prepared for their current long journey. After all, the sudden attack in attempt to kill them had been sudden as hell, and they had run out of the facility like scared headless chickens the moment shit went down.

They could've grabbed a toothbrush on their way out, but hey, _thanks_ past them. Now Dan's stuck in thinking-pose as Phil's stuck in _oh-god-I-killed-so-many-people_ pose. Dan probably would've found this moment funny if it wasn't for the fact that Phil and him literally killed lots of people to get where they currently are. Why couldn't people have just forgotten about Phil? Why'd they have to get so angsty and thus cause Philpocalypse mayhem. Sure him and Phil were bored as heck in the facility, but at least they weren't forced to run around in their expensive nice clothes and to go to bed without brushing their teeth after killing hundreds of innocent people.

"We need to find an anti-government magic resistance group," Dan finally says to the wall because Phil isn't really in a state to reply. "We can become their poster boys or some shit."

"They don't kill people."

"We'll tell them it was an accident."

"An _accident_ ," Phil's head snaps up at that, eyes brimming red as he tries to suppress tears threatening to finally come forth. Dan didn't want to have to start pulling trump cards over Phil, because its manipulative and _wrong_ but Phil won't make their escape trip easy.

"We don't have a lot of money, Phil," Dan hisses out finally, "I only have the cash that was in my pockets because god knows why _but_ ," he punctuates very clearly, "I only have $50 and we don't even have a change of clothes or toothbrushes. What do you suggest we do?"

Phil inhales, shaky breathes sneaking their way out of his lips as he looks blankly to the opposite wall, the darkness licking at Phil's heels like an obedient dog. Idly, Dan wonders if he could command Phil's powers to do anything. Could he say kill? Would _it_ kill for Dan? He knows it would kill to protect Dan, but could Dan command the power? He doubts it. It takes all of Phil's mental power to control his power, and Dan, sure he sometimes accidentally burns things when he's angry or upset but he can control it without thinking too much about it. Phil is the opposite, Phil's power _consumes_. It cannot be willed into behaving, merely suppressed. Dan doesn't know how Phil wakes up everyday, survives and manages to remain so _happy_ despite the chains that hang so heavily around his ankles, always dragging behind him.

Phil stays absolutely still. "We don't know where those are."

"We could research it."

"How?" Phil snaps back, fingers drumming nervously against his thigh. "Use our phones? So they can locate our GPS and send more people that we'll have to kill?"

"Maybe they'll find us," Dan says, usually their roles are reversed. Phil the hopeful, Dan the skeptical. But the entire day has been off-kilter, and sure, what Phil is saying _makes_ sense to Dan there isn't any way for them to locate these people. If anything, it's probably difficult for them to locate _them_ as well. Maybe. They could just count where a lot of militia have died recently and could probably figure it out. Dan's eyes wander to Phil's shadow (a habit he's picked up in the facility to know when people are near them or not) watching how the shadow turns from being close to Dan to skittering closer to their room door. "Phil, your power."

"Live." Phil grumbles, fingers pressing into his forehead and his power obediently slips backwards into black pools around Phil's feet.

"Who's there?" Dan calls, feeling sparks on the tips of his fingers. Phil is tired, and as much as he doesn't want to burn down this entire building, he'd rather do it than have Phil kill more people today. He can't exactly have Phil giving up on the _first_ day of their outside world escape plan.

"Your saviours."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this is about, but it surely isn't up to any good
> 
> leave some love


End file.
